


Nightmare

by CrimzonWulf



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff?, grimmjow is turned into a big old purring kitty man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonWulf/pseuds/CrimzonWulf
Summary: Raven wakes up from a nightmare and seeks out her favorite Espada, only to get a little more tham just a good ol’ comforting snuggle session. ;)





	Nightmare

Raven woke up, her eyes wide as she gasped. She realized that it was just a nightmare and she sighed, slowly sitting up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, grunting as she stood. Raven decided to wander around the halls of Las Noches after realizing she wouldn't be going back to sleep. She sighed, stepping outside her room, deciding to visit her favorite Espada, Grimmjow. She hoped he wouldn't mind being woken up. She turned many corners, just narrowly avoiding one of the Espada she didn't want to have a run-in with, eventually ending up at Grimmjow's room. Raven slowly opened the door, peeking in. 

“Grimmy?” She called out shyly. She slowly stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind her. She heard him groan as he started to stir, but he didn't seem to wake up. Raven quietly walked over to the bed, kneeling on it as she leaned over him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she gently shook him. “Grimmy,” she said again, this time being a bit louder.

Grimmjow groaned again before slowly opening his eyes. “What is it, bitch?” He growled, glaring up at her. “I-I couldn't sleep and I wanted to come see you,” she whimpered, looking off to the side. “You had a nightmare, didn't you?” He huffed. Raven slowly nodded.

His eyes flicked over her for a moment before he lifted the covers. “Come on,” he sighed, patting the spot next to him. She didn't utter a single word, crawling over him and under the covers beside him. Raven sighed, closing her eyes as he rolled over to face her. Grimmjow draped an arm over her stomach, gripping her side gently as he pulled her closer to him. He huffed, resting his head on her right breast. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Raven giggled when he started purring like a domesticated house-cat, smiling as she kept scratching his head. “Tell anyone about this and I'll rip your fucking throat out,” he growled, closing his eyes. Raven giggled again before sighing, letting her hand fall to his cheek, resting on his hollow mask. They laid like that for several moments until Grimmjow rolled over so that he was on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows so that he didn't crush her. His eyes were narrow slits, his cerulean eyes flicking over her face. She kept her hand on his cheek as she stared into his eyes, her thumb lightly dragging over the jawbone attached to his face. His eyes flickered down to her slightly parted lips before shifting back to her brown eyes.

Out of pure instinct, Raven tilted her head back a bit, baring her throat to him. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he watched what she was doing. He chuckled, leaning closer to her face. Her finger started tracing over the jawbone and he growled, looking into her eyes. “You're submitting to me?” He asked, grinning when she nodded her head. Raven whimpered when a cold hand brushed up against her thigh, shifting her nightgown up her thighs. His lips were on her neck in an instant. 

Grimmjow growled, pulling the front of her nightgown down, revealing her bare breasts to him. He cupped her breasts in his rough hands, kneading and squeezing them. Raven whimpered, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. He pulled away, sitting up on his knees as the covers slowly slid off his back. Raven looked down, her breath hitching when she saw his cock, hard and ready for her. She stared at it with an intrigued expression, having never really seen one; in person, at least. “What? Never seen a dick before?” Grimmjow asked, noticing her expression.

“No, not really,” she squeaked, blushing as she looked away. Grimmjow growled, grabbing her chin and turning her head back. “Well, you better get used to it,” he grinned, gripping her hips and lifting them up with ease. Her nightgown slid down her body, stopping several inches below her breasts. Raven bit her lip as he took the hem of her underwear between his teeth, slowly pulling them off. He dropped her hips, his hands sliding up to hold the back of her thighs.

Raven closed her eyes, her breath getting caught in her throat once again when she opened her eyes. Grimmjow had her panties in his mouth, smirking as he looked down at her. He dropped them, slowly licking up the inside of her thighs, nipping at the skin here and there. His rough, cat-like tongue felt strange, but good against her skin. Grimmjow stopped once he reached her pussy, slowly dragging his tongue across her wet folds. Raven shuddered because of how strange his tongue felt on one of her most sensitive areas. She whimpered, pushing his head away because she didn't like how his tongue felt like sandpaper. Grimmjow growled at her, obviously not approving of her actions.

“I-I don't like the way your tongue feels. At least not down… there,” she whimpered, squirming underneath him. “Fucking fine. But I ain't goin’ easy on ya,” he grumbled, sitting up and pulling her with him. “Raise your arms up,” he growled in her ear, not even giving her time to obey before raising them up himself, quickly tossing her nightgown off. Grimmjow flipped her so that her back was pressed against his chest, gripping her hip with one hand before taking ahold of his cock, guiding it inside of her. Raven winced, whimpering in pain from his cock stretching her. 

Grimmjow let out an animalistic growl as he shoved his cock the rest of the way in, digging his nails into her hips. She squirmed against him while crying out in pain. “Oh, shut the fuck up, bitch. You'll get used to my cock,” he growled against her neck, slowly pulling out only to thrust back in. Raven whimpered, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. He kept fucking her at a slow pace, grunting quietly in her ear with each thrust. Her cries of pain gradually turned into cries of pleasure, and soon, she was moaning his name. “That's what I like to fucking hear, slut,” he snarled in her ear, picking up the pace. 

Raven's moans grew louder and higher in pitch. Grimmjow held her body against his, reaching down to rub her clit as he thrusted up into her at a steady pace. His free hand skimmed across her stomach and up to her breasts, roughly squeezing and kneading the mounds of flesh. She moaned, turning her face towards his, reaching up to grab his face. Raven turned his face towards hers, pulling him into a kiss. He growled against her lips, roughly returning the gesture as he thrusted into her at a steady pace. Grimmjow pinched her clit, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth when she moaned loudly. Suddenly, he pulled away, roughly pushing her down, pulling out to flip her over before thrusting back into her.

He started fucking her hard and fast, growling animalistically. Raven moaned his name with each thrust, dragging her nails down his back, hard enough to draw blood and leave bruises. He leaned down towards her neck, latching on to it as he began to lick and suck on it. Grimmjow pulled away when he had left a dark, purple mark behind. He grinned as he watched her face, his eyes narrowing when her face contorted in pleasure. Grimmjow licked his lips, somehow managing to fuck her even faster than before. Raven's eyes rolled back in pleasure when he hit that certain spot deep inside her, causing him to growl. Grimmjow leaned down, sinking his fangs into her right shoulder. 

Raven didn't even need to tell him how close she was to cumming. He could already tell. Just the feeling of her inner walls clamping down on his cock was enough to make him cum. He kept roughly thrusting into her until he came, growling loudly as he did. Grimmjow’s mouth latched onto the nearest part of her skin, his sharp teeth sinking into her flesh as he pulled out of her. Raven shuddered as she felt his cum start to drip out of her, biting her lip as she stared down at him with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. He left several other love bites littered across her skin, moving down to leave a few on the inside of her thighs. Raven inhaled deeply, sighing in pure bliss. 

Grimmjow growled lowly when she reached for his face, not wanting to stop marking her. She grabbed his cheek, pulling him away from her thighs. He huffed, looking into her eyes as she pulled his face towards hers. Raven held his face in her hands, rubbing her thumb along the jagged edges of his mask. “There's no way I'm letting any other shithead in this hellhole have you. Not even that lazy, lard ass, Primera,” Grimmjow breathed, closing his eyes as he started purring again. “I'll fight any fucker for you. You're my bitch now,” he huffed, nuzzling his face into her hand.

Raven smiled, chuckling at his action. “I love you too, you oversized kitten,” she giggled, quickly pecking him on the nose. “Oi, I ain't a kitten,” Grimmjow growled lowly, nipping at her lower lip. She giggled again, her smile growing even wider. The faintest of smiles made its way onto Grimmjow's lips. Raven sighed happily, staring into his eyes.

“Bare your neck to me.” Grimmjow ordered.

Raven blinked, slowly complying to his wishes. He instantly latched onto her neck, sinking his fangs into her flesh. He bit her until she bled, lapping up her blood as she whimpered. “Wh-what’s that f-for?” Raven whimpered. Grimmjow didn't answer, continuing to lick and suck at the wound he created. After several moments, he pulled away to admire his work. He growled, nestling his head in between her breasts. 

“I was marking you…” he growled. His voice was muffled by her skin. “Now shut up and sleep,” Grimmjow snarled, nipping at her skin. Raven shuddered, her eyes fluttering shut before she fell into a deep sleep. Grimmjow huffed, leaning up to watch her. He decided it was better for her to go back to her room, so he got up, slipping on a pair of pants before wrapping her up in the blanket and gently picking her up.

Grimmjow used sonido to take her back to her room, laying her down on her bed. He started to leave, but he paused, turning back to her. His cerulean eyes flitted over her sleeping body. Grimmjow leaned over her, using his arm to support his weight. His eyes narrowed, his lips connecting withs hers briefly. He jolted back a bit when he felt a hand on his face, his eyes snapping open. Grimmjow felt her smile into the kiss, causing him to relax and close his eyes again. He chuckled, smirking into the kiss as he placed his other hand on her hip.

Grimmjow pulled away, opening his eyes as he stared into Raven's eyes, her caramel irises vaguely shifting to a shade of lilac before switching back. “Alright, seriously. Get some sleep, woman,” he chuckled, quickly pecking her on the cheek. Raven started to pout, whimpering as she held onto him. “Noooo! Don't go,” she whined, clinging to his torso. “I can't. I have to go before Halibel comes in to check on you,” Grimmjow sighed, pulling the covers over her further.

Raven sighed. “Yeah, you do…. I don't want her to kick your ass,” she giggled, sighing again. She kissed the tip of his nose before he turned to leave, giggling again when he made a face and gently slapped her hand away from his face. “Good night, Grimmy.” Raven murmured. She rolled over onto her stomach, causing the blankets to shift and move down to her waist. Grimmjow looked over at her, noticing the unmarked skin.

He'd definitely have to cover her head to toe in bitemarks next time.


End file.
